


Tonight I'm Getting Over You.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Luke has commitment issues, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Smut, and i bring back bleach hair michael because yes, is this a crack fic, lashton friendship strong, luke watches mamma mia, michael's red jacket, side cashton, you all know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s the lump?” </p><p>Luke hesitated, trying to come up with a lie. “Just this guy,” He started, earning a <i> no shit Sherlock</i> look from Ashton. “I, um. . . This drunk guy that was outside our apartment.” He finished nervously. </p><p>Ashton just sighed, closing his eyes like he was so tired of Luke’s bullshit. “I would love to explain everything wrong with that, but I don’t have the time.” </p><p>Or the one where Michael's drunken mistake ends up working out for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Getting Over You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote at two in the morning and thought was _so_ funny. In daylight, it might not be but ehhh. I hope someone enjoys it.

When Luke moved out of his parent’s house, his mom had made him promise that he wouldn't abuse his new found freedom and bring people back to his apartment all the time. It wasn't like his mother was bothered by the idea of her son being bisexual, that was a non-issue. And it wasn't as if his mother was in denial that Luke fell into the cringeworthy category of every parent to a young adult - “sexually active”. She knew very well that he was, as she'd caught him a couple of times in high school. and they'd had a lot of awkward but necessary conversations about Luke being safe, with whomever he brought home. No, none of this concerned her. What she'd said instead was,

“I just want poor Ashton to be able to get some sleep.” 

Luke wasn't surprised. His mom had a soft spot for his best friend since the day they had met when Luke was five. Ashton was like another son to her and another brother to Luke, and vice versa with the older boy's family. 

So when they decided to be roommates while Ashton was in school and Luke was working, it was natural for Luke's mom to be more concerned about perfect little Ashton, who never did anything wrong. To be fair, Ashton was the one with more stress and therefore needed more sleep. 

Luke liked to think he’d learnt to deal with it or sleep with headphones in. After all, Luke had a different kind of stress, a kind that couldn't be relieved by sleeping it off. The opposite really. It wasn't easy trying to get into an industry where he constantly had to prove he was worth listening to. It didn't help that the only gigs he could get lately were weddings and other sappy occasions where he couldn't sing the type of music he was passionate about. The idea that he was getting older and getting nowhere hung heavy on his shoulders. The thing that Luke was most afraid of loomed in the background - that he would have to give up and settle.  No, he had the type of stress that needed to be pushed violently to the back of his mind while he focused on something else for a few hours and was too tired after to think about it anymore. That was how he found relief.

Tonight relief was a girl named Chelsea, or at least it would be when Luke finally got her back home.

He walked hand in hand with her up two flights of stairs to his apartment, pausing on the landings to kiss. By the time they got up to the floor Luke’s apartment was on, she was rubbing the front of his pants and giggling in his ear and he just couldn't wait to get her inside. Thankfully, Ashton had a night class and would just be getting back by the time they were done.

They stopped in their tracks when they rounded the corner and found someone at the door of Luke's apartment, bright blue hair the most noticeable feature other than the fact that he was banging his fists on the door. 

“Dickface, I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until you open this fucking door.” The stranger bellowed, and then stepped back from the door, and Luke noticed he wasn’t wearing shoes and he was stumbling slightly. Well, that explained it. This guy was drunk as a skunk. 

Luke looked at Chelsea, who was looking back at him with a raised and perfectly arched eyebrow. “Do you know him?”

He laughed slightly, shaking his head. “As much fun as he seems I have to say I don't.”

Hearing that bit of conversation seemed to alert the stranger that he was no longer alone in the hallway. He turned to face the two, a confused look settling in right away.

“Who the fuck are you?” The blue-haired stranger was still yelling, and it was a wonder than none of Luke's neighbors had come into the hall to see what was going on. 

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Luke answered bluntly. “I'm Luke, I live in the apartment you're trying to bash the door into.”

The stranger sighed. rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. “motherfucker changed the locks...already has a new twink to fuck him.” He mumbled to himself.

“Excuse me?” Luke furrowed his brows.

Just then he felt Chelsea pull away, a bored look on her face. 

“I'm just gonna leave you to this. Maybe next time.” She said simply, and then turned to go.

Luke sighed but he didn’t try to stop her from leaving, and leaned against the wall with the stranger. He clearly had no intention of going away and Luke had just lost his only reason to go inside. Can't beat them, may as well join them.

“So what’s your name and why are you trying to kill someone in my apartment?”That made the stranger smirk. “Michael. and I thought my ex lived here but I don’t know where I am to be honest.”

“Oh, that makes sense then.” Luke nodded. Breaking up was always so dramatic and emotionally draining, that’s the main reason why Luke thought it was so much better to have a series of one-nighters. No commitment, no strings attached. No way of getting hurt.

“So you’re not the new boyfriend, then?” Michael asks.

“Nope. I don’t do boyfriends. Or Girlfriends, really.” Luke supplies nonchalantly. “Want to come in? I can call you an Uber or something.”

Michael nods and moves away from the door. As he fishes his keys out of his pockets, Luke thinks that maybe inviting a drunk person he doesn’t really know into their apartment would be one of the things Ashton doesn’t approve of. Along the lines of things he doesn't like, the time he walked in on Luke having a threesome in Ashton’s own bed was probably worse, though.

“Don’t murder me, now.” Luke joked as he opened the front door.

“‘s your apartment, you might be luring me in to kill me and wear my skin or some shit.” Michael replied as he walked inside, swaying slightly by his shoulders. Luke watched him look around, his mouth open as if he was about to say something when he walked right into the sofa, stubbing his bare toe into the leg. 

“I’ve been shot!” Michael cried out dramatically, a bit slurred, and fell onto the couch. Luke huffed out a laugh - this kid was a mess. A really hot mess, maybe. Luke looked the blue-haired boy over as he laid down on the sofa, curling up and laying his head on the arm of the sofa. His pale skin was flushed a happy,tipsy pink and he had stubble along his jaw. He was wearing a very faded and holey Good Charlotte T-shirt, and it rode up a bit when he was curling up to reveal a sliver of tummy, and Luke immediately focused in on it, wanting to leave bruises all along it and then lick over them. Relief was still on his mind, then.

He pushed the thoughts back. This guy was drunk and on his way to an alcohol-infused dreamland, there was no way Luke would try anything. Besides, again with the whole “barely know him” thing.

Luke picked up a blanket and covered Michael’s form, and Michael pulled it up to his nose and closed his eyes.

“Thanks, Lukey.”

Luke felt a soft smile creep onto his face as the sickeningly sweet nickname.  He’d known Michael for ten minutes but he already liked him; he wouldn’t have let anyone else call him that without a sneer. Michael looked like some big brother that would show up when you were being teased in school to put some sense into whatever punk kid had too much to say. But now on the sofa, curled up in Luke’s blanket, he looked so soft and cuddly. He didn’t know who this ex was, but he decided he was a class act idiot.

Opening up the Uber app on his phone, Luke grabbed the remote in the other hand and turned on the TV. Michael was facing the other way but still grumbled at the sound, so Luke turned it down a bit. He sat on the end of the sofa not occupied by Michael and flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

  
Mamma Mia was playing on one of the movie channels so Luke put that on, humming along softly under his breath. By the time Meryl Streep was jumping off the pier at the end of “Dancing Queen”, Michael was fast asleep and Luke remembered he’d never called for that Uber.

The lock shifted again as Ashton came in, a dim light shining in from the hall as someone else came in behind his roommate.

“Hey Luke,” Ashton greeted quietly, taking his shoes off by the door instead of tracking in dirt like Luke had so carelessly done. Whoever was with him did the same. They walked into the living room hand in hand, and Luke raised an eyebrow.

He knew instantly this guy was Ashton’s type. He was tan, muscular arms, thick dark hair and thick pink lips that were just made to suck dick. 

“This is Calum,” Ashton said, his features bright as he hesitated to tear his eyes away to look at Luke. “We’re in the same English Lit class, we just got coffee.” 

It was such a casual thing, but Luke had known Ashton forever. He didn’t look at someone with those sweet, innocent angel eyes unless he was about to wreck them in bed.

“Hi.” Calum greeted softly, not bothering to look away from Ashton for more than a second.

Ashton bit his bottom lip and winked at Calum, but by the time Luke was finished rolling his eyes his friend was looking back at him, motioning to Michael asleep under the blanket next to him.

“Who’s the lump?" 

Luke hesitated, trying to come up with a lie. “Just this guy,” He started, earning a _no shit Sherlock_ look from Ashton. “I, um. . . This drunk guy that was outside our apartment.” He finished nervously.  

Ashton just sighed, closing his eyes like he was so tired of Luke’s bullshit. “I would love to explain everything wrong with that, but I don’t have the time. I have to study.”

Luke didn’t miss the way Calum’s face fell just slightly in disappointment. _Don’t worry, he’s going to be studying the inside of your ass with his dick_ Luke wanted to say, but held his tongue. Calum looked like the type who would pretend not to be surprised by such a crude comment but still get a bit red in the cheeks.  

“My door will be locked, so you’re on your own. If he steals the TV, it’s on you Hemmings.” Ashton warned, and with that he was leading Calum into his room. The lock clicked. 

Luke laid his head back against the sofa and continued to watch Mamma Mia, turning the volume but a few notches just in case.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Luke was surprised to see he had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, and he paid for it with the awful ache in his neck. Some lame infomercial was screaming at him to call in, so he immediately reached for the remote and pressed mute. He looked over to the side of him to see Michael was gone, the blanket folded neatly where he had been sleeping. He frowned at that, but got up, groaning at the aching pain his sleeping position had lead him to be in. His stomach was grumbling but he walked past the kitchen and made a beeline for the shower, knowing the hot water on his skin would be way better. Besides, he had morning wood and he’d been needing to jerk off since last night, but who could jerk off to Mamma Mia? Not Luke.

He rubbed at his tired eyes as he opened the door, and almost squeaked in surprise at what he saw once he opened his eyes. _Almost._

“You’re hard.” Michael commented lazily, a tired arm reaching out to motion to the rather noticeable bulge at the front of Luke’s black skinny jeans.

Luke closed the door and looked back at Michael, who was sitting in the bathtub like it was totally normal that he would be there. His pants were off, discarded and laying over the closed toilet. He still had boxers on, thankfully. Well, not so thankfully for Luke. He could see the expanse of Michael’s thick thighs, and just like the boy’s tummy Luke really wanted to know what it would be like to kiss and suck and leave bruises along those thighs. He wondered if Michael would want to use him as a rebound for that dumbass who’d actually left this beautiful mess of a boy. 

“You’re in my bathtub,” Luke said instead. “Saw you were gone and thought you’d gone to find your ex.”

Michael smirked, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m over him. Alcohol has a way of doing that. Besides, couldn’t find my fucking shoes.”

Luke laughed lightly, running a hand through his messy hair. “You weren’t wearing any.”

“Really?” Michael looked surprised, and then they were both laughing in a tired, early morning way, like they were trying to be quiet. “That explains a lot.”

There was a lull of silence then, and Michael sat up and got out of the tub.  

“Why’d you take off your pants?” Luke spoke up. Michael looked a bit guilty, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Luke.

“I jacked off in your shower a few hours ago and then fell asleep,” He admits. “Sorry, it’s kind of weird because like, I barely know you. But it helps the hangover.”

Luke bites his bottom lip, toying with his lip ring. The thought of Michael with his hand wrapped around his cock, blue hair sweaty and damp against his forehead as he tried to contain his moans was so hot. Like, Luke would definitely think about it when Michael left and he got in the shower But that was a little fucked up, Luke didn’t even know what Michael’s dick looked like. It could be really, really tiny and ugly.

“It’s okay,” Luke snapped out of his small thoughts, watching Michael walk over to the toilet to get his pants. “I was coming in here to do that anyway.” 

As soon as the words left his lips, Luke desperately wanted to take them back and swallow them up. He’d never wanted to swallow more. Somehow, it was embarrassing for Michael to know he was about to give a little love to himself all alone in the shower, even though he’d just admitted to doing the same. But Michael was hot, he was supposed to think Luke was above that.

“Do you want help with that?” 

Luke’s eyes widened, not sure if Michael had actually said it or if his brain had supplied a fantasy. Michael took his silence as bad, and rushed to recover. “I mean, no, that’s weird. I was just, you know, sometimes it’s easier if it’s. . . If it’s someone-”

“Yeah.” Luke spat out quickly, before he could reason with himself. Ashton would probably tell him he shouldn’t let a hungover stranger who had crashed on their couch (and in their tub, for that matter) get him off. He’d never really listened to Ashton, though.

“Yeah?” Michael smirked, dropping his pants from his hands. He walked closer to Luke, soft green eyes seeming darker. _Fuck, he’s hot._ Luke thought to himself. _I wanna wipe that cocky smirk right off his dumb face._

So he did.

Luke surged forward and kissed Michael hard, hands instantly going up to get his fingers tangled in that blue hair like he’d been wanting to do. Michael bit at his bottom lip and Luke moaned softly. He pushed him away just slightly to pull his shirt off, and Michael quickly worked to get his pants down. He realized then that his converse were still on from the night before, and made a move to just shove them off with his feet but Michael was bending down to carefully untie the laces. Luke felt a little pang of fondness, and remembered how Michael had called him _Lukey_. He’d never felt so warm around someone before.  

As soon as his shoes were off, Michael took off his socks and helped him step out of the jeans around his ankles, tossing everything to the side. Then he was standing back up, pulling Luke in for another kiss. Michael put everything into kissing, cradling Luke’s face gently in his hands as their lips moved together and Michael licked hotly over his tongue, making Luke moan low in his throat. Luke pushed his boxers down his hips and kicked them aside, and Michael was backing him up to the tub. Barely breaking the kiss, Luke stepped in and Michael followed, and he smiled against his lips.

“Your turn, get these off.” He mumbled, fingers trailing over his hips before lifting Michael’s shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. He kissed the dip of his collarbone, biting down playfully as he pushed down Michael’s boxers and let them join the rest of their abandoned clothes. He couldn’t help himself then, he had to look.

His heart almost skipped a beat. Admittedly, Luke was a bit of a cockslut.

“It’s not tiny at all.” He heard himself mumble under his breath. Michael only laughed, shaking his head. “Fucking size queen.”

  
Luke smirked and they were kissing again, Michael wrapping one arm over the small of Luke’s back and reaching over to turn on the shower with the other.  
They shivered in each other’s arms as the cold water hit, but Michael made quick work of wrapping his hand around Luke’s cock, distracting him. Michael had a firm grip and rubbed his thumb over the head, and Luke gasped hotly against his skin.

Michael was looking down as he pumped his hand and turned his wrist, so focused on helping the other boy get there. Luke bucked his hips up to fuck into Michael’s fist, causing him to break focus and look up.

His eyes were wide with excitement like a little kid. “Can I suck you off?”

Luke’s mouth was already open and holding back a moan, but he couldn’t get the words out so he just nodded frantically, the moan escaping as a little whine between bitten lips as Michael dropped to his knees.

Michael started off by kissing Luke’s hips, hot and open-mouthed over each hip bone. His hands trailed down Luke's thighs, and he leans in to trail his tongue from the base of Luke’s dick up the shaft and to the tip. He gives little kitten licks to the head and then puts his lips over it, sucking gently. Luke lets his head fall back against the wall as he feels Michael gripping his hips tight as if to keep him upright. If Luke got lost in it and started to slip, Michael would be there to hold him up.

Michael started going down, taking in more and more of Luke into his mouth until he had all he could take. He started to bob his head, and Luke let out a pleased moan, lacing his fingers into wet, blue hair. Michael seemed to like that as it only urged him on, building up a steady pace and hallowing his cheeks.

Luke was just leaning back against the tile wall, letting the hot water hit his skin and the steam fill the air. He couldn’t believe how events had turned and led to this, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Michael knew what he was doing -  in minutes he had Luke gripping tight onto his hair, which only made Michael moan and send vibrations along Luke’s shaft.

Luke bucked his hips up to meet  the feeling before he could stop himself.

“Sorry,” he murmured, running a comforting hand through Michael’s hair when he stilled. Before he could say anything else though, Michael’s hands were moving down from their secure grip on his hips and down to the curve of his ass. Michael pushed him forward subtly, looking up at Luke for the first time, his green eyes blown out. Luke stuttered to catch up, experimentally bucking his hips forward again.

Michael moaned even louder at that, his tongue hot and swirling in time with Luke’s thrusts as they regained their momentum.

Luke wanted it to last longer, maybe even forever, but there was no way to hold back. He gripped Michael’s hair again in warning before he was gasping, thighs shaking to keep himself standing as he let go. He whimpered when he could feel Michael swallowing around him and let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes closing as he tried to regain his composure. The next thing he felt was Michael’s lips back on his own, and Luke easily let his arms wrap around the boy’s shoulder and kiss him slow and warm, tasting himself in Michael’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Luke whispered against Michael's mouth, a blissful smile playing on his lips.

Michael chuckled, nipping at his bottom lip. “My pleasure.”

Luke turned off the water and slid the shower door back, reaching over to the towel rack on the wall and handing one towel over to Michael and using the other to rub over his face.

From there, it all felt strangely domestic. They stood at the sink, matching towels wrapped over their hips as Luke got a new spare toothbrush out from the drawer, and they brushed their teeth together, looking at each other in the mirror. Michael pretended to gag on his toothbrush and Luke laughed, knocking his hip playfully.

Michael got dressed again and Luke watched him for a moment before he forced himself to tear his eyes away. He walked to his own room and put on some sweats, running the towel over his hair to dry it. 

When he returned, he lead Michael into the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs for breakfast. At one point Luke was at the stove, and Michael just stood behind him with his arms wrapped around Luke's waist, head dipped as he kissed at Luke's neck.

It was so strange, because Luke had never spent this much time with someone after coming down their throat. The exchange was usually a polite “thank you” coupled with a suggestive “here's your shoes.” Only Michael didn't have any shoes, and for some reason Luke didn't feel that he was being smothered by having Michael still here, it actually felt nice, in a way he wasn't familiar with.

From the smell of food filling the apartment, Ashton got up and walked out of his room to investigate. If he was surprised to see a complete stranger with his arms around Luke, kissing his neck and murmuring to him, he didn't show it.

“Morning Luke, morning drunk guy Luke probably hooked up with.” The curly-haired boy yawned out, stretching his arms as he sat at the table.

Luke smirked, bringing a plate for his roommate over from the stove. “This is Michael.”

Ashton just nodded, much more focused on the food in front of him. Luke was back to cooking, Michael leaning back against the counter when Ashton's bedroom door opened once more.

Calum walked out in just a pair of boxers, a content smile on his face as he walked out but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was in the kitchen.

“Hey Calum,” Michael pipes up, his voice a mixture of surprise and maybe a bit of anger. Luke turns his head to look at the exchange between the two. Calum looks like a deer in the headlights, and Michael is definitely pissed. It doesn't make sense, because how could they possibly know each other, until Michael adds on to his greeting. “Funny, I was looking for you last night.”

Ashton and Luke exchange a look, then go back to looking at Calum and Michael, the Blue haired boy walking closer to the one standing next to Ashton's bedroom. In the back of his mind, Luke connected the dots that the ex Michael had been looking for was right here all along. 

“Yeah, I um… I.” Calum stuttered nervously, not knowing quite what to say.

“Small world, isn't it Calum?”

Michael looked so intense, Luke would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on just a little. His eggs were burning though, and he rushed to deal with that, hearing some sort of scuffle in the background. By the time he looked back, Michael had Calum in a headlock and Calum was pushing desperately at Michael to try and escape. Just as Ashton was about to get up and tear the two apart, loud laughter filled the apartment.

Michael and Calum fell down onto the carpet, each of them shaking in laughter. 

“You big giant slut,” Michael managed to gasp out between a fit of giggles. Calum pushed his shoulder, still laughing to the point his eyes were almost shut and his chest was shaking. “Like you're any better!” He defended.

Ashton calmed at the sight, a small smirk on his face, and he went back to eating. Luke just stood there at the sink, a pan of burnt eggs in one hand.

“What just happened?” He wondered aloud, and Michael ruffled Calum's hair. 

“We weren't really fighting, we were friends for a long time before we slept together.” 

“Yeah,” Calum agreed, throwing an arm around Michael. “This one just gets really clingy when he's drunk -  apparently so drunk he forgot I live across the street from here. Guess he just really missed all I had to offer.” He finished with a smug smirk, and Michael made a dramatic _you wish_ noise and rolled his eyes.

“You know that's not normal, right? To fuck your best friend?” Luke muttered, mostly to himself, but Michael chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean imagine if you two fucked.” He remarked, motioning between Luke and Ashton.

Luke looked at his best friend, the boy he'd known for the majority of his life. No, he couldn't picture that ever working out. He scrunched his face in disapproval and stuck his tongue out at Ashton, who stuck his tongue out right back and flipped Luke off. Everyone laughed at the exchange, and the tension faded out of the room.

“So you're not together anymore?” Ashton piped up after a while, sounding a bit hesitant. He was always the one to pretend like he was cool, calm, and collected most of the time, but Luke had seen the way he looked at Calum. He was already so beyond gone for the boy.

Calum smiled softly at that, getting to his feet and placing a chaste kiss on Ashton's forehead. “I'm all yours.”

Michael looked at Luke then, like he expected him to say something. Instead Luke just laid out two plates across the table, and all four of them sat down to eat.

They talked easily during breakfast, the conversation flowing from movies to music, and before they knew it plates were clear and Ashton was complaining about having to go to class. Calum had dragged him back into the bedroom with the lame excuse of helping him get ready, and Luke and Michael were left alone.

Wordlessly, Michael helped Luke clear the table, and then they walked over to the front door. Michael was about to leave when Luke grabbed a pair of all-black converse from under the hall table, handing them over to Michael. 

“Here, you have shoes now.” Luke said, a small smile on his face. Michael slipped his feet in, using Luke’s knee as a support to put his feet on, and lace up the shoes.

“Thanks, Lukey.” He said, and Luke pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Bye Mike,” Luke murmured, and let him slip out of the door, closing it behind him.

Luke found himself leaning against the door, heart racing in his chest and head spinning, just from a goodbye kiss. Somewhere, a voice in the back of his head reminded him it was the first goodbye kiss he'd ever given someone.

Ashton was leaving his room then, Calum following behind in clothes that definitely weren't his own, the sleeves of Ashton's sweater falling low on Calum's hands.

Ashton looked at Luke standing against the door and the confused expression on his face. “Luke, You didn't invite him to stay?”

Luke bit his lip, trying to find a reason why he hadn't, other than the fact that he'd never done that before. Suddenly, something completely different hit his brain.

“I have a wedding in an hour, shit!” He rushed out, racing back to his room to get ready. That would keep his mind off the confusing emotions, for sure.

Ashton just laughed and shook his head, walking out of their apartment with his arm over Calum's shoulder.

  
  
  
  


Luke didn’t think he would ever see Michael again. He was supposed to be okay with that, because that was how it had always been. He came, he saw, he came, he left. Luke had always been the one to prefer that, but for the first time he wanted to see someone again. Every time he sat on the sofa alone he made sure to sit on the end and thought about Michael curled up like a cat beside him. Every time he took a shower he found himself thinking about how Michael looked on his knees.  When he was at the stove he missed the feeling of Michael’s arms around him. The only place he didn’t have a memory of Michael was in his bed, but his brain was happy to improvise those. 

Ashton and Calum were really happy together, and that only made it worse. Calum was always around, always eating their food and walking around being shirtless and attractive, always showing off the marks Ashton left on his hips. It wasn’t a problem, because Luke actually liked Calum. They’d become casual friends, even watching movies one morning when Calum had woken up to find Ashton already gone to class. They couldn’t watch Mamma Mia though, Luke got confusing boners from that now.

The problem was when Ashton and Calum were together and Luke had to witness them being adorable and affectionate together. One morning he just couldn’t hold back. Luke was sitting at the kitchen table with his bowl of cereal, the box next to him. Ashton was sitting across from him, scrolling through his phone. He was still sweaty from his morning run, and he’d taken his shirt off to reveal scratches down his back. Calum made his way out of the bedroom, stretching his arms over his head with a dopey, sleepy smile on his face. He let Ashton know he was there by running his hands through the sweaty curls, and Ashton leaned his head back, Calum planting a backwards kiss on his lips with a little giggle as Ashton moved to soundlessly peck his cheek a few times. It was so cute Luke wanted to shove his spoon down his throat. Not that he’d gag, but he could fake it.

It was when Calum got a bowl and filled it with milk, then came back to the table and took the box of cereal that Luke lost his cool with the dark-haired boy. 

“I was eating that.” He snapped in a harsh tone, and Calum raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“The whole box?” He sassed back and proceeded to pour a bit of cereal into his bowl. Luke dropped his spoon dramatically, letting it clank against the bowl. “Whatever. Eat all the food, as always.”

Ashton just shook his head in a chuckle, eyes back on his twitter feed. “Don’t worry babe, that’s the NDS talking.”

“The what?” Calum questioned as he crunched the cereal in his mouth.

Ashton smirked knowingly up at Luke, who was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest. “The No Dick Syndrome. Blue Balls. It’s been nearly a month since _Lukey_ here has put his cock into anything except his own fist, and he gets real mean when that happens.” 

Luke immediately narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “First of all, I told you about that nickname in confidence, you weren’t supposed to repeat it to fleshlight over here.” He motioned angrily to Calum’s general presence. “Second of all, I could pick up my phone right now and call someone and have them over if i wanted to.”

“I know when that hotline bling. . .” Calum sung under his breath. Luke rolled his eyes.

“Then why don’t you do it then? Seriously, you’re getting on our nerves. Clearly you need to get some aggression out. Why don’t you call someone?” Ashton pushed, that smug little smile still on his face. He knew Luke far too well, and he knew this was the first time he’d been so caught up about someone.

Luke just got up and went to the sink with his bowl. He didn’t need to answer, they all knew why.

  
  
  


A week later, the unexpected happened.

Luke was coming back from a really long night out. He’d spent all day writing and playing until his fingers were sore, and he’d gone to the gym and worked out for three hours. He went home to find he still wasn’t tired and couldn’t possibly fall asleep because Calum was making those “I’m- getting-my-ass-eaten” moans and Luke wanted to jump out the window just to stop hearing it. So he’d left again and gone to a club, drinking through the night and letting people dance against him and offer to take him home. He made his way up the stairs to his apartment alone though, and stopped dead in his tracks when he made it to his floor.

“Hey,” Michael said softly. He was sitting beside the door, a familiar pair of converse sitting next to him. “I brought your shoes back.”

Luke’s heart flipped, and he tried desperately to ignore it. “Ashton didn’t let you in?” He said instead. Michael smirked slightly, leaning his head back against the wall.

“I didn’t know when it was safe to knock.”

Luke nodded knowingly and sat down next to Michael, the pair of converse sitting between them.

“How long have you been out here?”

Michael shrugged like it wasn’t long, but he didn’t answer.

“So you’re sober now.” Luke added. It was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it right away. He just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should invite Michael in, take his shoes and run, or just sit here. The thought passed that they were sitting where they had first met.

“Yeah.” 

Luke finally looked him in the eye. “How have you been doing?” 

Michael softened for a moment, looking back at Luke. “Fine,” It was the most obvious way to say he wasn’t, his eyes even looked like he didn’t mean it, and neither of them bought it. “How have you been?” 

 _Not myself. I don’t have fun anymore. My balls are blue as the sky. All I think about is your stupid dick and your gorgeous fucking face and it really bothers me that I didn’t get to see what it looks like when you come._  

“I’m alright.”

Michael looks away, staring at the door across the hall.

Luke picks up the shoes, playing with the laces. He can’t tear his eyes away from Michael. He still looks so beautiful, maybe even a little more now that he hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. He’s got on a red leather jacket, and his hair is white now. His lips are still that beautiful shade of red. Luke doesn’t know what to say, so he thinks out loud. 

“You look so cool in that jacket.”

Michael looks at him again, his eyes moving over Luke’s face for just a moment before he’s leaning in and closing the gap between them. It feels so good to have Michael’s soft lips on his again, so good that he gets lost in it for a few minutes.

When Michael moves down to kiss his jaw and then down further to suck a mark onto Luke’s neck, the soft moan that it causes shakes Luke back into reality. 

“Michael, W- What are you doing?” He manages to get out, and he feels Michael smirk against his skin. 

“‘M kissing you.” He murmurs, as it’s obvious. And yes, it is, but that’s not what Luke meant. 

“No, I mean what are you doing here?”

Michael stops, slowly bringing his eyes back up to meet blue ones.

“Why did you come back? You could have kept the shoes." 

“Luke, I thought-” 

The blonde just shook his head. He couldn’t look at those big green eyes now, or he might change his mind. He looked at the door across the hall instead. 

“No, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go. I’m not a two-night person. I’m not even a whole night person.”

Michael just pulled back, leaning against the wall again. Luke could swear he felt colder. 

They were quiet for two horrible, heavy minutes before Michael was getting up to his feet. “You’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Luke got up too, shoes in one hand. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Michael turned his back on Luke, and everything inside of him was screaming to say that he didn’t mean it. That he could try, if only Michael turned back around. But he didn’t, and Luke didn’t have the courage to speak up.

Luke watched as Michael walked down the stairs, and then he was mechanically unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Ashton was sitting on the sofa watching Friends, and was just clapping along to the opening theme song when Luke walked in.

“Hey man, It’s the one where Rachel finds out, come watch it with us.” 

Calum came from the kitchen and passed by, a bowl of popcorn in one hand with the other tossing pieces into his mouth. He didn’t even notice Luke in the doorway, going straight for the sofa and taking back his spot under Ashton’s arm. Neiter of them looked up until Luke felt himself drop the shoes. They both looked up simultaneously, Calum holding a piece of popcorn mid-air. They both looked from Luke to the black converse on the floor and then back at Luke, their smiles fading as the dots connected.

“Oh, Luke,” Ashton said, his voice bathed in sadness. In pity.

Luke just walked to his room quietly and slammed the door.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t stay in the apartment for three nights. Ashton called him every morning, but he didn’t get much out of Luke other than where in the city he was and a name of who he was staying with. Luke did everything he could to distract himself from feeling anything at all. He started his nights with his usual shows, playing at dive bars rather than weddings, leaving all the heart he could there onstage. Then he turned off the rest of his heart and his brain and found someone in the crowd. First it was Ashley and then Holly later the same night, then Josh (three times), and then on the third night he met up with Chelsea again. She was more than happy to have him over, and he barely got in the door before he was kissing her neck. He fucked her from behind and told her to say his name, but she never did.

He wasn’t getting much sleep, only a few hours before he was waking up and getting dressed and sneaking out before someone woke up and could ask him to stay.

He showered at the gym and refused to look himself in the mirror. He hated how he was acting, he hated himself. It was who everyone, including himself, feared he would be; Luke can never settle down. Luke can’t commit to someone. Luke only had one thing on his mind. Luke is selfish. Luke is going to be alone. Luke can’t _love_ someone.

Eventually, he knew he had to go home. Ashton hugged him tight when he came home, no questions asked. He and Calum made him a real, home-cooked meal and they were happy when he only ate half. 

Luke was lying down in his bed for the first time in those few days, and Ashton quietly creeped in and spooned behind him. He’d been doing that since they were kids and had sleepovers.

“It’s okay to cry, you know.”

Luke sighed. He couldn’t have said a more Ashton-esque thing if he tried. “Fuck off.” 

“Even a single man tear.”

Luke elbowed his stomach. Ashton just held him tighter.

  
  
  
  
  


It was three more ghost, empty days after that, and Luke woke up at five in the morning - He’d been sleeping since four in the afternoon. He woke up fast, heart pounding, like he’d just had a nightmare. He stared up at the ceiling fan, and knew all at once.

He needed to find Calum. 

“Fuck,” He whispered to himself. It was literally the worst time to get important information. Calum hadn’t stayed over in nearly a week to have his sister over at his own apartment. Ashton had visited, but obviously wasn’t able to spend the night. But Calum had said he’d be over after bringing her to the airport for her early flight, and looking at the clock Luke figured he’d been here for at least thirty minutes. 

He got up from bed and quickly threw on his clothes, still hopping up and down to get in his skinny jeans as he made his way across the apartment, whispering _pleasedon’tbefucking_ over and over to himself. He tried Ashton’s door. It was locked.

“Shit.” He muttered, jiggling the doorknob like it would magically open.

“Luke?” Ashton called out, his voice a bit rougher than it usually was.

“Is Calum with you?” Luke called back, though it was obvious. He waited a few beats before hearing Ashton answer again. “Yeah, but we’re. . . _Ah, fuck._ We’re _busy_ Luke.”

“Ashton it’s important.” Luke insisted, jiggling the doorknob again roughly.

“Give us five _fucking_ minutes!” Calum practically screamed out.

Luke sighed in frustration. He didn't trust himself with five minutes, and going by his time frame it would be at least another twenty. That was more than enough time to talk himself out of it, and he couldn't let that happen.

He looked to Ashton's set of keys on the table and groaned as the thought entered his head. He was going to steal the keys anyway because he needed Ashton's car, but there was also a key to his room there. 

Luke never thought their friendship would get quite so close, but he didn't think twice about grabbing the keys and opening the door.

Luke thanked the powers that be that all action was hidden under a blanket as he burst into the room. 

“What the fuck Luke, get the fuck out.” Ashton groaned miserably, making no move to stop what he was doing. He was supporting his weight on his elbows, Calum sweating and panting quietly under him. “I'm literally balls - _fucking_ \- deep.” He moaned low, burying his face In the crook Calum's neck so he could pretend that his childhood friend wasn't standing there watching him fuck his boyfriend.  

Luke really could care less though, he'd been hearing it for two months now.

He turned his attention to Calum, who was looking at him through half shut eyes and biting his thick bottom lip to hold back the sounds he was making.

“I need to know where Michael lives.”

Calum's face softened, like he was looking at a puppy rather than getting pounded. 

“Awww, Luke, that's so. . . _shit, right there Ash, yeah,”_ He scrunched his eyes closed for a moment, biting his bottom lip harder. He couldn't look at Luke after that but kept on talking, his voice just a bit higher and more melodic. “talked to him the other day, _yeah_ , he's been a mess since that night. I'm so happy you're going to go and-”

“Calum!” Luke and Ashton both said sternly, only one of them following it with a soft groan muffled by skin.

“Okay, Okay, it's five, _Oh god. . ._ five _ah_ two. 502. . .”

Luke was tapping his foot impatiently. This had to be the longest he’d ever waited to get something, and the way Calun kept stopping to moan and whine out little “oh’s” and “ah’s” wasn't helping. Ashton could not possibly be _that_ good, Luke had had to send him a very long and detailed text before his first time reminding them of everything they'd talked about, and that was only two years ago.  

“Sycamore Lane.” Calum groaned out, and it was all Luke needed to hear before rushing out of the room.

He closed the front door and was shaking as he locked it back, and took off down the hall. He’d never run down the stairs before, but he was doing it now, practically flying down to the garage he hadn’t used since they’d moved in. He pressed the panic button and dashed to find Ashton’s car, getting in and belted as quick as he could. He punched the address into the GPS and set off once it had loaded.

It turned out to be a ten minute drive, Luke watching every minute tick by, cursing at every red light. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he got there, didn’t even want to think about everything that could possibly go wrong. He didn’t know why he was rushing so much, it didn’t make sense. Michael was probably fast asleep and Luke’s heart was pounding out of his chest.

The neighborhood was not what he expected. It was quaint little townhouses, pretty reminiscent of San Francisco. Luke had expected Michael to live in crappy student apartments like he and Ashton did - but this was the kind of place where people who had their shit together lived. It looked like the kind of place you’d see people jogging, walking their dogs, pushing babies in strollers. It should be the type of place that made Luke’s skin crawl and his commitment issues shine bright as the constellations, but suddenly it didn’t matter. He barely noticed it.

Michael’s house was all faded red brick and white trim, and Luke parked in the driveway without a care about who he was blocking. He raced up the steps and just about punched the doorbell. He stood back waiting with his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath.

The door was stained glass, and Luke could see Michael as he came down the stairs. There was a moment when he stopped, hesitated, like he was surprised at who it was. Then he was opening the door.

For a moment, Luke just looked him over, stunned. He was in grey sweats and the oldest pair of green slippers he’d ever seen, his big toe peeking out of the left one. He crossed his arms self-consciously over his bare chest, a hand going up to card through his messy bleached hair. He was tired, and looked pissed that Luke had woken him up before the sun was even out. There was something under it though, his eyes still soft and shining. _Hope._

 _Don’tfuckitupdon’tfuckitupdon’tfuckitup_ Luke thought as he desperately tried to find the words.

“I’m a class act idiot.” he heard himself say, and somehow it was enough, for the moment. He saw Michael falter, his lips turn up just so before he steeled himself.

“And?” he said, putting on his tough face. It was bullshit and Luke hoped he’d never see it again.

“I’m an idiot and I don’t care if I have to walk your dog.”

Michael’s expression shifted into confusion, his eyes narrowing. “What?”

Then Luke was saying it all at once, locked in on green eyes, the words flowing out uncontrollably. “I don’t care if I have to walk your dog. Or your cat. Or your goldfish. I don’t care if we don’t go on runs and we stay in bed all morning. I don’t care if you want twelve screaming babies or none at all. I don’t care if people see us holding hands, I fucking want them to. I don’t care about any of it, I just want to see you. I want you to be at my shows, front row. I want you to be in my bed. I want you to fall asleep on my sofa. I just - I want you. And I don’t give a fuck about anything else.” 

Michael’s eyes were watering by the end of it, and he sniffled and tried really hard to keep the tough face up but it was crumbling fast. “I thought you weren’t a two-night person.”

Luke let out a shaky breath. If he didn’t kiss Michael soon he might combust.

“Well it’s morning now.”

That was all Michael needed to surge forward, his lips crashing against Luke’s. It was all too much, but that didn’t stop Luke from jumping up and wrapping his legs around Michael, who held his thighs tight. Luke gripped Michael’s hair and kissed him slow and paused to smile at the way Michael was carrying him inside, kicking the door closed behind them.

  
  
  
  


When Ashton hadn’t heard from Luke after a few hours, he was still hopeful. Then morning faded into afternoon, and into night. Calum told him not to worry, to be optimistic.

By the morning, Luke wasn’t home. Ashton got worried then anyway, and he called.

  


Ten minutes away, in a little brick townhouse, Luke rolled over in a tangle of white bedsheets and groped around the floor for his pants, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey.” He answered, voice quiet.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Ashton demanded, Calum chuckling softly at his boyfriend’s worry in the background. 

Luke looked back at Michael, still sleeping with his pillowy lips just slightly parted. He looked so at peace, _so soft_ , when just an hour ago he’d been snapping his hips so hard he’d had Luke in tears. Luke held the phone between his ear and his shoulder and reached a hand out to trace his thumb over the outline of those pretty red lips, and Michael opened one eyes slightly, the corner of his lip turning up, and he pushed his lips out to kiss Luke’s thumb. It only made the blonde smile so wide he had to bite his lip to contain himself.

  
“I’ve never been better.” He tells Ashton. Then he hangs up the phone, letting it drop back onto the floor. He knows he'll give up all the details to Ashton later, anyway.

Michael is groaning when Luke crawls back over and lays on top of him, arms folded on Michael’s chest, and taps his fingers expectantly.

“No, Luke. I can’t.” Michael moans miserably. “I need to sleep, please.”

Luke laughs lightly, leaning up to capture him in a kiss. “Fine, I’ll take pity on you,” He kissed at Michael’s neck, putting on a deep faux-sexy voice and whispering hotly in his ear, “Until we get back here tonight.” 

Michael smirked, rolling them over so he was on top of Luke, resting on his hands above him. “And just where are we going?”

Luke craned up to peck his cheek. “The pet store.” He answered simply.

Michael brushed his hair back, a wondering look on his face. “Pet store?”

Luke nodded with a tired smile. “We’ll start with a goldfish.”

After thinking about it, Michael just nodded and bit back a smile, kissing Luke softly and laying back down beside him, an arm wrapped securely around his waist.

“We’ll start with a goldfish.” He agreed, burying his face in Luke’s neck so that they could go back to sleep.

Because who could run away from someone they had a goldfish baby with? Not Luke.

  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if this wasn't total trash :)))
> 
>  
> 
> if you'd like to reblog the tumblr post, [here it is.](http://tzeringa.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%20tag)


End file.
